1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a robot system and an imaging method.
2. Related Art
Industrial robot control technology has been advanced with computer technology. In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 1996-174457, a visual sensor is attached to a robot arm. The visual sensor calculates the amount of displacement of the robot arm with respect to a workpiece. The amount of displacement is used for compensating the position of the robot arm.